Breathe
by CSI3Snickers
Summary: Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be.... NS


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, its characters, nor the song, "Breathe" by Faith Hill. **

**AN: I remember watching VH1's 100 Greatest Love Songs (pathetic, I know), and this song was among the Top 5, and I listed to Faith's explanation of the song. I remember her saying that this song was about just waking up to someone you love and you're just watching him sleep, and he's just breathing…and, I don't know, I guess I got inspired. Somewhere in the midst of all that, I came up with this unbelievably cheesy fic. Yep, I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. **

**Dedicated to Mrs. Eads and bauerfreak, my favorite reviewers, who got me back to writing again. Thanks, guys!**

She couldn't think of the reason why she deserved this. Why did she deserve to be in a peaceful slumber with a dreamy smile on her face? Better yet, why did she deserve to have her head on the bare shoulder of Nick Stokes?

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away _

Sara awoke with a small smile gracing her lips. Not wanting to fully wake up yet, she just laid there, and her fingers sought Nick's hand. She intertwined them, and he brought her closer as he sensed warmth closing in on his hand. She rested their joined hands on his chest, watching their gentle rise and fall due to Nick's breathing.

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms   
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart _

She tilted her head up a little, and she watched with pure adoration as her man slumbered. She couldn't help but smile fondly at the thought that the man she's sleeping next to was a different man that she sees at work. He was so peaceful--no gruesome crime scene to deal with, no hurt in his heart.

His jaw donned a growth from not shaving for the past….well whenever he last shaved. She laughed inside her head, glad that she wasn't a man, having to shave every day. Well, come to think of it, if she was a man, she wouldn't be here right now. She admired the way his lashes fanned out on his cheeks. She had an urge to stroke his cheek full of his laugh lines, but her other hand was pinned down by his back. She looked back down on his chest and let her eyes close again, savoring the moment.

'_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe _

She cuddled closer to him, now lowering their hands down to his stomach and her bare breasts pressed against his side as her head rested fully on his chest. She closed her eyes at the sensations of her soft skin against his smooth, hairless skin and his breath hitting her hair, thinking that she could get used to all this.

She put one of her legs on top of his thighs under the sheets, and smiled when she felt him stir. She looked up to check if he already woke up, but instead found him still sleeping. She was glad he was.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know   
There's no need for words right now _

Last night had been one of the best nights of her life, and she was sure it was his, if not the absolute best. Together, they had finally done what they should've long ago. The event happened in a simple, casual talk just as they always had. They admitted their feelings to one another and crossed the line of friendship to romance. Overwhelmed at the revelation of mutual feelings, they didn't know what to do next. So, they just showed one another the love they felt.

Years of pent-up want, need, and even frustration was poured on to the heated love making. They both acted like there was no tomorrow; they felt as though it was their only chance to prove themselves. And so they did. Quite a few times, in fact.

It all ended with the "L" word. Nick had said it first. In the haze of sleepiness and sate, he had forgotten the reason why he held back from saying those words. Sara, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised at yet another revelation. She couldn't help but say it, too.

'_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be _

She marveled at the silence she was in. It was completely silent except for Nick's slow breathing.

She had started to think about what was going to happen next, but pushed the thoughts aside. It's not every day that this happens, and she wasn't about to waste it to think about what other people would think of them.

She knew the moment he woke up. He brought his head down to kiss the top of her head, and she smiled at the simple, yet affectionate gesture. Then, he brought their intertwined hands and brought it up to his face, sniffing her palm and giving them a small peck before resting them on his stomach once again.

They both took in the moment taking place between them. Both just stared into the first thing their eyes focused on, blinking as if to rule out the possibility of this moment being a dream.

She finally pulled her head up to kiss him softly on the lips, long and slow. Pulling back, she involuntarily locked her eyes on him. Well, she'd done that the moment she met him. His eyes never knew how not to sparkle. She kissed him as she lost the staring contest, and she laid her had back down on his chest, hoping that this could last forever.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way _

**The End.**

**Reviews are the keys to my heart. So please review! Thanks!**


End file.
